Kidnapped Love
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped, by someone unexpected, and for more unusual reasons, meanwhile a battle rages on between Inuyasha's mind and heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Proluge

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting again. But this time it was about Kikyo. Inuyasha had gone to find Kikyo. Kagome was going to try and tell Inuyasha how she felt. Kagome found him telling Kikyo that he was still going to protect her and that he was still going to Hell with her. But he still needed time to find the jewl shards and to kill Naraku. She showed no expression has Inuyasha spoke to her in her perch in the tree.

Kagome just stood there in the shadows, watching the scene take place. 'He doesn't want to stay for me. He doesn't care about me. Why did I even begin to think he loved me.'

"Your life belongs to me Inuyasha. You will go to Hell with me. But for now, you had better teach my rencarnation on how to eavesdropp better," she sadi in a dry tone.

Inuyasha gasped and turned around. He couldn't see Kagome but he could smell her. He silently berated himself for not scenting her earlier. "Kagome..." he whispered in a pleading apology.

There was the sound of running footsteps. And then nothing. Nothing but the heavey breathing of a hurt hanyou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran off. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was still going to leave with Kikyo. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Inuyasha was a man who kept his word. And besides Kikyo was his first love. Who was she kidding? She was his love now!

AS Kagome realized this tears bwgan to form in her eyes. She gritted her teeth holding back the tears. trying to stay mad instead of getting upset.

SHe had hoped that since Inuyasha had started opening up that mayber he had developed feelins for her. That maybe he loved her. At least until Kikyo came around.

Why did Kikyo always come around when they started getting close? Why did she have to come around when she was going to tell Inuyasha that she loved him.

Kagome started thinking about the past year. She had all but told him that she loved him. How could he possibly not know? "He's so stupid! Everyone else knows but him! I never knew anyone could be so dense!"

Of course she knew Inuyasha wasn't stupid. Just closed off. But it felt good to be mad at him. At least now she could go home without feeling guilty about leaving him.

She made her way to the well, fuming about inuyasha's stupidity. She sensed someone was near, all to late.

Tell me what you guys think. I have my next three chapters ready. (wrote them in homeroom this morning) but its late and i have to watch inuyasha so ill update tommorrow.

This is my first fan fic so please dont kill me!

Ive gotten 34 reads and only 1 reveiw. comeon ppl show me some love!

lmao


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked the proluge!

Disclamier- I really wish I owned Inuyasha- but I dont!

Inuyasha: Thats right wench! NO ONE owns ME!

Kagome: Oswari!

Inuyasha: Wench!

KAgome Dog!

Disclamier-I do however own Akami and Kyra

CHapter 1: Awaken

Kagome woke up in a room on a bed with silky, violet blankets. The room she was in had a room to the left that had small puffs of steam appearing in the doorway. It also had a very large wardrobe. It was sligtly open to reveal a bright red sleeve.

The right side had a small desk against the wall. It also had a large balcony with violet curtains covering the entrance. The bed was against the far wall facing the main doors. (Which happemde to be twenty feet tall!)

KAgome slipped of the bed and was about to go to the door when it opened. A young woman walked in in a bright blue kimino. She had silver hair with blue strakes and had gold eyes. Kagome instantl knew she was a dog deamon.

AKgome studied the demon and decided she could trust her. She gave the youki a slight bow. The demon returned it with an even lower bowe.

"I am Akami. My Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to check on you. He said that you received a wound on the head."

Kagome was uddenly aware a of a burning pain on the back of her head. She out her hand to the back of her head and winced. Then Akami's first words sunk in. 'Seshomaru kidnapped me?' "Seshomaru kidnapped me?" she said aloud.

"I do not know. I do not question My Lord's Actions or thoughts. I also do not question his orders," the demon replied on a cold tone. "Now would you please sit on the bed and turn around so I can clean your wound."

Inuyasha

Inuyasha listened as Kagome's running footsteps fafed away. He looked in her direction with longing. He watched for a few minutes and then turned around to find Kikyo on th ground in front of him.

She stared at him and ignored the saddend look in his eyes. "Your life is in my hands Inuyasha. Remember that. Now you had better run along and stop her. You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. Watching as her Soal Collecters picked her up and carried her away and out of his sight.

The truth was was that he did not want to be dragged to the pits of Hell by Kikyo. He had come to realize that he couldn't live without Kagome. HIs body alaways ached for her, along with his heart. He couldn't stand it when she was gone. Thats why he had started to go to her time with her. He couldn't stand being away from her.

Then he caught the scent of KAgome's tears. He ran after her. He didn't know what he would say to her, but being 'sat' was better then listening/smelling her tears.

Then all of a sudden he caught Sesshomaru's scent mixing with Kagome's. He ran faster, Kagome was in danger!

When he got to the clearing of the well, Kagome's scent sort of stopped. As if she layed on the ground.

He galnced at the ground by his feet. There was kneckless on the ground was a golden heart around it. He picked it up.

It was open to show a picture of himself and Kagome. The Inuyasha staring at him ahd a bored expression on his face and annoyed looke in his eyes. Kagome on the other hand was smiling that great smile of hers and had a look of pure love in her eyes.

He couldn't help but feel warm at that look. Even though he new it wasn't for him.

He closed the locket and put it around his kneck. He then tucked it in the inner parts of his robes.

Inuyasha knew what had happened to KAgome. He knew that Seshomaru had taken her. The only thing he didn't know was 'why?'

I wont be adding the next chapter till i get ten reviews. I already have it done, with lemony goodness, and i would like to add it, so plz reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! HOpe you liked the first chapters!

I do not own Inuyasah or any of its charecters sigh but i do own Akami and Kyra

P.S. Do not read this if you are a Sesshomaru fan!

CHapter 2: Defeat

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked herself for the upteenth time. SHe had been in the room for about three hours. (not counting the two days she was uncounciese (spell check?)) She decided to go and explore the room next to her. It turned out to be a bathing room, with heated water. She grabbed a towel and clothes and got in the tub. She didn't care if she was wasn't aloud. SHe had been uncounces without a bath for two days. She stinked!

She had been in the bath for about ten minutes, and she began thinking about Sesshomaru 'kidnapping' her. She considered the possiblity of him saving her from an attack by another deamon, but decided that that was against his nature.

She sighed and said, "What the hell am I doing here? What the hell could he want me for? Is he trying to get at Inuyasha? Ugghhh! I'm not staying in this room all day! If I have to, I'll climb down the balcony!'

"That would be unwise," said a cold voice.

She hadn't realized that she had stood up, closed her eyes, and balled her hands into fist in her anger. She opened her eyes with a gasp. Appearntly Seshomaru ahd her heard her yelling had come to tell her to shut the hell up.

"You would probably fall to your death, since you are about twenty-five feet above the ground. Of course, I would expect such stupidity from Inuyasha's human wench." He said all this with no emotion or anger. Like he had been practicing it for days.

She didn't care if he could see her. She was mad. She didn't belong to anyone. Especially not Inuyasha. At least not now. That day had been the last straw. She never wanted to se him again.

'Yes you do. You love him. You would die for his happiness. You will find a awy to him eventually.'

'Shutup.' she said to herself.

'You know you will.'

"Shutup!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru wasn't at all moved by her ourburst. In fact he found it quiet amusing. He smiled evily and told her to get dressed.

She reached out to her towel and said, "You could turn around or atleast close your eyes."

"No. You are in my house, my room , my bathing room. You will do as I say, when I say. Now get dressed. Maybe my halfbreed brother let you do as you wish, but since you are now my woman, you'll do as I say."

"I didn't even let him look at me. What makes you think I'd let you?"

He chuckled gravely. "Because I told you to. Now get dressed, or I'll make you wish you got dressed."

She knew what he ment. He would rape her as a punishment. Fear appeared in her eyes, then anger, then nothing. There was just defeat.

She walked out of the bath and dried herfelf. She reached for her close when his cold voice stopped her.

"You wont be wearing those strange clothes. Come."He walked out of the room and led her to the wardrobe. He pulled out a blazing red kimino and tossed it at her. "Put this on. And do something with your hair aswell."

SHe pulled her panties in and strapped her bra. Then she put the beautiful kimino on her slender body. All aware of his eyes that followed ever curve of her body.

The kimino fit perfectly. FItting tightly in an attractive way around her chest. She watched him as he stared at her eyes and then travelled down. He stopped at her breasts for a woment, and his eyes widened in lust. He then continued his checkup on her body.

"It fits you well," he said a little to heavily.

"I don't know what to do with my hair. I left my brush when I ran away from..." she answered sadly to his lustfull gaze.

"I have one in that drawer, " he said looking over to the desk; trying to avoid her dilicouse curves.

She went to the drawer and pulled out the brush, noticing the silver tuffs of hair in its teeth. She brushed her hair, remembering when Inuyasha had let her brush his hair. They had had a small fight and apoligized to eachother. He had reluctanly agreed to let her "groom" him. At first he

pretened to hate it. But he came to enjoy it. He even started purring.

KAgoem giggled at the memory. Sesshomaru looked at her. She was done brushing and had placed the brush ack in the drawer. She had taken the red cloth from her uniform and had tied it in a tight yet messy (and sexy) bun.

She out her shoes back on. The kimino went past her feet to the floor so she didn't care about matching. In fact, she didn't care at all about what she looke like.

Seshomaru walked to the door. He opened it and beckoned her to go before him.

-----------------------back to Inuyasha-------------------------------

Inuyasha ran torward the village. He knew it wasn't true; but maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru met Kagome on the way to the village to speak with him.

Inuyasha knew that none of it was true. He was just trying to convince himself that she was okay and maybe she would forgive him.

"What am I thinking? Sesshomaru took her to his castle. I need to go there now!"

'You must get Sango and the others. You know they will want to know if she AND you are okay.'

'I can't waste time on them! Kagome is in danger!' he answered himself.

'You know you should. You know you will need his help. Besides, do you really want to answer that demon slayer's wrath?'

'No'

'Then you know that you have to tell them.'

"Yes. I have to tell them." he said aloud. "I'll save you Kagome! And if Sesshomaru touches you, I'll kill him! Please don't give up on mr. And please forgive me." He sadi the words in a whisper, as if afraid someone would here him.

At the Village

When Inuyasha walked into Kaeda's hut he was surprised to be hit atop of the head.

"OW! What the F was that for?" he yelled while rubbing his head.

Sango was angry! She had hit him atop of the head with her hiratsu. "You big jerk! I know you went to see Kikyou! Kagome didn'y know and she went o follow you. She hasn't been back since! And here you are! Appearently she went hom! YOu had better stop hurting my freind Inuyasha! Or I will personally exterminate you!"

Her face was red and her eyes had a dangerouse flame burning in them. It made her even more mad when he didn't say anything. He just toom it. As if he knew he was hurting her.

Sango was getting worse. If he knew that he was hurting her, why did he keep doing it?

"You had better get you a$$ down that well and apologize to her. Or she won't be coming back. Then you'll lose youyr little 'jewel detector.'! Although, I think her being away would be better then you using her!"

Inuyasha was pissed now. " don't care about the damn jewel shards! She's the one that matters! Not the jewel shards! You need to keep your mouth out mine and Kagome's buissness!"

"It is my buisness! She's my friend! I care about her! Which is more then I can say for you!"

"Don't you ever say that! She's way more important to me then she'll ever be to you! I hate hurting her! You think I LIKE hurting her! I would happily die for her to stop hurting! You have no idea how much I lo--care for her! So don't you ever say that again!"

They all just stared at him. Sango was still angry, but she had an understanding look in her eyes. Miroku had a knowing smile. Shippou just had a look of pure astonishment. They all had heard his little slip up. "lo--care for her!" He did love her. Even if he couldn't say it.

"Now. Kagome is not in her time or I wouldn't be here. Sesshomaru took her. I don't know why, but he did. And I'm getting her back. I'm gonna tell Kaede, and then we can leave. Shippou, you stay and watch over the village. Kagome wouldn't like it if I put you in danger without her there to protect her. Pack light. Im not stopping for anything, unless we absolutley have to."

ME: WOW! Sango was angry!

Sango: Of course. She's my freind and he acts like he doesn't care!

Inuyasha: I do care!

Me/Sango: We know.

Inuyasha: Drops his eyes I want her back.

ME: You might, I haven' decided

Inuyasha: You better or I'll smash you tow picmmmmm:(

Me: Holds up glue bottle Just get ready for your journey! glue disaperates

Sango: whispers thanks

ME: No prob!

Sango: Remember REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys..once again..im really sorry about not updating...but as you know..i do not own inuyasha..or any of its charecters..although i wish i owned Sesshy and Kouga..they rock!

Inuyasha: Hey..you like my heartless brother and that mangy wolf!

Me: well uh..YEAH! They are hawt!

Inu: Im surrounded by idiots!

Me: Says the pot calling the kettle black!

Inu: huh?

Me: just say it..

Inu: NO!

Me: Then no ramen!

Inu: Reveiw Please..you wouldn't let a helpless hanyou suffer would ya?

Me: of course hey would!

Inu: pouts

Me: aww your so cute when ya pout! Im just kidding..here!

Inu: Ramen!

Me: Remember Review!

Inu..ye..Rmvuo! translation Review

Chapter 3 Kyra

Kagome was sitting at a rather large rectangular table. Sesshomaru was sitting across from her. He glared at her as if she were nothing at on esecond, and then he next he would get this weird look in his eyes, as if he were hungry. For something other then the food in formt of him.

Sesshomaru had led her to her seat as soon as she had stepped into the room. He had politely pulled her chair out, and just as politly pushed it back in; making sure to brush against the back of her neck as he gripped the chair. Kagome shivvered at his touch, and whispered thankyou, continuing to look at the table.

The food was brought out and put in front of her. She didn't even sayt hanks to the servant, just kept her eyes on the table. It didn't even look like she had seen the food.

------------------Sesshy's POV---------------------------

When Sesshomaru saw that the miko wasn't going to eat, he decided to force her.

'I wont have her exhausted later. Not when i'll probably last all night,' he thought with a lust filled smile.

-------------------Kag's POV-------------------------------

'Why is he lloking at me that way? I've pnly had a few guys look at me like that, and they all just wanted in my pants. Oh no, what if he trys to rape me! UH! Please Inuyasha! I know you probably busy with HER but please help me! I dont want to lose the only thing i really have left!

-------------------Normal POV-----------------------------

"You need to eat. You wont be able to get anything later. We wont want you tired for later, I tend to get angry when i dont get to finish," Sesshomaru said with a tint of red in the corners of his eyes.

Kagome just ignored it, why should she care anyways, its better to be beaten then raped. "I dont care,"

"You will eat,wench! These servants have made a human meal for you, and i ahve gone out of my way to make sure you had what you needed!" Sesshomaru was getting angry now.

"Out of your way! Out of your way! Your the onw who kidnapped me! Unless i need remind you! Your the one trying to force feed me while Im just sitting here!"

Sesshomaru tryed to calm himself. He sighed and then smiled, as he suddenly got a good idea. "I guess that since they cannot even make a good human meal, I shall have o kill them.," he grabbed the closest servant and pressed him against the table, his sword against the demons throat. He knew Kagome wouldn't just sit an dwatch the mna die, but if she still refused, he would have no trouble proving his _point._

'Kagome here doesn't like your food. Since you cannot even cook, you will die," Sesshomaru said with no emotion what so ever. ( As always! But i love it!)

"No! Don't kill him! I'll eat! I'll eat." She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat the meat infront of her.

------------------Sesshy's POV---------------------------

Sesshomaru smiled. 'This would be asier then I thought. With my insuffferable _half_ brother busy with the claypot of a miko, I'll have this one for my _pleasures.'_

Sesshomaru watched as she took every bite. She sttod up when she finished and begain walking to the kitchen door towards the side of the room. " You do not have to take that, Lady Kagome. Let us do our job," the servant Sesshomaru threatend said.

'Lady Kagome? Since when is she Lady? The deamons in this castle must have sensed my attraction towards her. That is for the better. We wont be disturbed that way.' He smiled another lustfull grin.

--------------------Normal POV-------------------------

"Yes, I know. But I wish to move my legs, and get out of this room." She shot an icy glare towards Sesshomaru and walked out of the room without another word.

She had been gone for ten minutes. Seshomaru suddenly stood up, and moved towards the kitchen when Kaogme came out with a small smile on her face.

"It does not take a half hour to take a plate into the cook."

" First off, it was, like, ten minutes! Second, What? Am I not aloud to talk to people now!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, as his purple stripes and moon began to pulse. "You will do as I say miko. If you disobey my orders, you _will_ pay the price!"

"Fine! I-I me-I mean. Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She glared at the floor.

"Now go to your room and put on a nice, little sleeping gown. When I call you to my room, I expect you to be there in five minutes."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." With that she left the room, practicly stopmping the concrete.

---------------------Sesshy's POV----------------------

'This women is begining to be a pest. Just like Kyra.'

F

L  
A

S

H

B  
A  
C  
K-----------Thirty years ago...

Sesshomaru was walking along a path he suddenly caught the smell of blood. Human blood. He didn't really care, but when he noticed that it was a women, he decided to check it out. He slowly walked towards the screams and yells. When he finally got to the spot, he found a young mortal women, lying on the dirt. He picked her up slowly and then swiftly carried her to his castle. When he got there he laid her his bed.

She was beautiful, for a human. She had been awake for awhile now, looking around the room with curiosity.

" It is alright you are safe here." She slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. Noticing this he repeated himself. "You will be safe."

"You said that already." She smiled slightly. He stared at her. She was truly beautiful, not just for a human either. She was also strong. She showed no true fear of him. In faact, all that he could see was courage.

"Why am I here?"

"I found you, not far from a village. You are covered in bruises abd cuts."

"Oh," her voice suddenly filled with sorrow. "They cast me out because they believed I stolen food. They used small weapons to push me away."

Suddenly wnting to take away her pain, SEsshomaru spoke. "I see. Then you shall stay here with me. You are under my protection." Neither one of them had moved since he walked to the bed. Now she slid off the bed and bowed; murming a thankyou, just liyd enough for his deamon ears to hear.

Over a month later/ in another flashback with same people

He new he had fallen for her, a mortal. She had realized in the first week that she loved him, but kept quiet, knowing he practicaly despised all humans. He often walked into her oom at night, discussing her past. She had lost her family to a pack of deamons at the age of six. She had been living witht he village leader, beaten many times, but stuck there in order to survive. He never let her marry, due to her being such a good worker. If she left, who would work?

He listened to her stories, watching her face. It was always hard and strong, but her eyes were always filled with saddness. One night he told her to meet him in his room after eating.

When she walke dinto the room he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kisssed back hungrily, opening her mouth to give passage to his tounge. He tasted her, and he was in paradise. He didn't wan to stop, but he reluctantly pulled away to give her some air. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He laid her on his bed gently, anad slowly covered her body with his. He then pushed his hand under the kimino and pulled off her undergarments. He slowly touched her warm flesh, the very center of her being.

She arched her back, pulling his hand closer to her body. He kissed her neck, her jaw, and finally, her lips. He pulled his hand out and sucked his fingers. Tasting so wonderfully of her. He then slowly pulled her kimino off, while listening to her moans of pleassure. He could finally see all of her body. He pulled off his clothes and settled between her. "This will hurt koi, please, let em do this. It will be over soon." She nodded, full of trust. He pushed hard and fast, breaking her virgin barrier. She yelped in pain, but he couldn' hear her. His eyes were blood red and he was now thrusting with all of his being. He thrust harder, faster, not realizing that she was bleeding, and that he had dug his claws into her flesh. He cried out her name in his orgasm, and breathed heavily looking down at her. There was blood everywhere! And she had even started to bleed from the mouth.

"Kyra! Im so sorry! I love you!" he cried into her neck. "I love you to,"she whisperd. Then she died right beneath him.

end

Flashback

He hadn't the will to use Tensaiga on her to bring her back. It hurt to much.

End of Chapter 3: Kyra

Sorry for the lack of Inuyasha guys..but he'll be in the next chapter. I wanted to make this a kags/Sesshy chapter.

Remember to reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! i haven't gotten any reveiws since i updated last time, but since i wanted to start on my new story, i decided to update and get this over with. After this chapter there is one or two more, im not sure yet. But could ya guys reveiw plz cuz "reveiws make the world go round!" -not my saying-

Inu: Come on you guys just review and get her to shutup!

Kags: Inuyasha! That was rude!

Inu: Who cares?

Kags:(

Inu: o0

Kags: Inuyasha-a-a... SIT BOY!

Wham

Inu:

Me: Remind me not to make you mad..anyways..plz review guys..cuz im almost done..and i dont know if i should start a new story or not..anyways enough of my sad story...on with the show..er..story..srry!

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the Western Lands. Miroku and Sango were on Kirara, and Shippou, with much persuasion, was at the village.

Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara until she couldn't fly anymore. They sat and rested and let Inuyasha continue the journey. They would meet up with him at the castle. They had been up and searching for 20 hours straight.

Inuyasha ran faster then he ever did before. If Kagome was with Sesshomaru, the heartless bastard, (A.N. I love Sesshy's ways so dont think i dont love him, cuz he's my fave!) then he could do _anything _to her. He didn't stop until he was only half a day's walk from Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome

Kaogme walked into a room wearing, now that you mention, a skimpy gown. It barely covered her thighs, but she did gran the longest one. She out her hands down and covered her legs; very conciouse of his scrutinizing gaze.

She stood back and leaned against the door. He watched her for a minute before speaking. "Come to the bed. You will sleep with me tonight." Kaogme froze at the many menaings that one little line could mean.

Never the less, she slowly walked towards the bed, keeping her eyes on the floor. She thought she knew what he wanted. But she didn't want it from him. She wanted it from _him._

'I told you.'

'Oh, shutup. Im not in the mood.'

'Your never in the mood. You do love him. You always have and always will.'

'I know. But he doesn't want me. And i cant make him choose. That'll hurt him too much. Its best for me to leave and for him to have Kikyou.'

'That is not what you want.'

'It doesn't matter what I want! All that matters is that he's happy.'

'That's what you should have been thinking all along.'

She was now at the bed. She stared at the blanket, averting her eeys from the half naked demon that stood before her. (Did i mention the half-naked, sexy, demon? drools, sighs Wish I was in her palce. "Look at me," he said in a lustfull voice.

She tilted her head slightly to look at him. He was staring at her chest, wich was low enough to show cleavege. Then his gaze traveled down to the hem of her gown, then her thighs, and her licked his lips. He sat up on the bed and crawled towards her sstunning form. As he got closer, she stepped back. "Don't move. You_ will_ share a bed with me tonight. Possibly more than that."

She shook her head, steooing back aand loked around fro a way out. She darted for the door and was suddenly blocked by his (sexy) muscular form. "I told you not to move."

Inuyasha

Inuyasha stayed close to a village that night. He didn't even bother asking to stay. What village would hold a worthless hanyou? He made his way to a tree outside of the village. He climbed to the top most branch of the tree, and looked towards Sesshomaru's castle. "I will save you Kagome. I will. Please don't give up. Im not going to, so you cant either. I never even got to tell you. It was always hard, but now you might..." He couldn't finish that last sentence. "I love you." He said those last words so quietly, that not even the owl below him could hear what he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up and made his way to a stream. He had some water, and ate a fish raw. ( :p eww..) He took a sniff of the air, and sure enough he could smell Miroku's and Sango's scent. He ran to edge of the forest. There were Sango, Miroku, and Kirara scanning the forest. "Im right here." "Inuyasha, we have a plan to save Kagome." "What is it."

They gather in a huddle and whisper for a few minutes they wont let me in

Me: Let me in!

Inu: Backoff!

They break the huddle

"Okay. So we leave now?" Miroku asked.

"NO! We'll just sit here and let her stay in his clutches! Of course you baka!" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome

"Get away! I dont want you!"

"Oh and you want my baka half-breed of a brother! It doesn;t matter anyways. It matters what I want. And right now I want your body."

"Oh so flattering..Wait is that why you kidnapped me! To rape me!"

"Yes and No. I kidnapped you because you remind me of someone. Although, I admitt, I did not plan on being sexually attracted to you. You will make a good mating slave."

Kagome gasped. She didn't want this. She wantd Inuyasha. She wanted him to save her! "Leave me alone! Im not that person you were talking about! Im not then, Im not anyone but me! Not Kikyou! Ka-go-me!" His eyes grew red, and he grabbed her arms and carried her to the bed.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant!" "I want you miko! Yor so much like her. Oyu so much like Kyra, it kills me!" "I dont want you! And you dont really want me!" "Yes I do! I want your body as mine!" He threw her on the bed and covered her body. He kissed her kneck, all the while pinning her to the bed, not letting her move a muscle.

She opened her mouth to scream, and he plunged his tounge into her mouth. Then he ripped very piece of clothing she had on off. Kaogme took her chance and screamed as loud as her 17 yearold lungs would let her! She left Sesshomaru momentarily deaf.

Inuyasha

Inuyasharan behind Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. He watched as Sango through her giant weapon and took out the unexpecting deamons guarding the castle doors. Miroku then ran ahead and "Wind Tunnel!" Inuyasha ran up the stairs. He could smell Kagome down the hall and ran towards her scent. He pushed the door open and stood there. The room smelled purely of Kagome, but she wasnt in the room. He let out a piercing snarl and darted out of the room. He was just coming to the top of another set of stairs when he heard a blood curtling scream. "Kagome-e-e-e!" He dashed to the doors, opened them,a nd froze at the sight.

Sesshomaru had Kagome pinnned, naked, to the bed. He was only half naked, with pants covering his legs. Sesshomaru was holding his ears in pain. "You wench! It will be harder for you now." He still hadn't took notice of Inuyasha. "Get of her!" Now he did..(sigh).."Hello little brother. HAve you come to watch me make this minko my mateing slave?" he said as her climbed off of Kagome. Kaogme quickly rapped the shredded kimino around her naked body.

"Dont you touch her again!" he growled,"Or i'll hack your oother arm off." "Heh. Still making threats you cant uphold I see. (so many big words ) How about this: If you beat me in a battle, you can take the miko. _But_, if you lose, she will remaine here, in my claws." he smiled evily.

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. He didn't want to take that risk. If he lost Kagome would be tortued for life. He glanced at her eyes. All that was there, was fear. It made him angry just to think about what could have happened. He wasn't about to let it happen again. "Grab your sword, and fight you piece of shit!"

"Who are you calling a piece of a shit, you worthless hanyou!" Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru with his sword held high over his shoulder. He was about to vring it down with a yell of 'Wind Scar!' when he noticed how close Kagome was to Sesshomaru, and had to come to a stop. He froze on the spot, giving Sesshomaru enough time to grab Tokijen(spelling?). He came at faster then lighting. He was so fast that all Inuyasha could do was block!

Sesshomaru clashed left in right, up and down. Inuyahsa never got an opening. All you could here was the ching! ching! of a powerful blade smaking agianst an attacking one. Then Inuyasha saw an opening and took it. He swung the sword low, aiming for Sesshomaru's thigh. To his surprise, it connected! (awww..poor sesshy!) Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, but nothing more. Now back to his usual emotionless self. He lost his balanced but quickly gained it and went back into fighting stance. He swung at Inuyasha, silenlty using a power that sent Inuyasha across the room.

Kagome cried out Inuyasha's name. She begged for them to stop! It looked like they would fight to the death! They ignored her and continued with their fight. Inuyasha slammed into Sesshomaru, knowcking out of the balcony. He was just fine, landing on the ground silently after doing a flip in mid-air. Inuyasha followed after him, only making a small thump on the Western Lands of Sesshomaru's. "You wont take Kagome, Sesshomaru! She's not property!" "Not like your doing any better. She was leaving you, little brother. (got that from peter pan!) Just because you cant choose between an empty claypot, and heated flesh!"

"I'd choose KAogme if I had too!"

"You've had to choose for a while now, brother! She already chose hers! Your dear miko was going home!" (also from peter pan)

I choose her! I _already_ chose Kagome!"

Kagome just happened to run out to the grounds on those last three words. She gasped and fellt o her knees. 'He chose me? He chooses me?" She then looked at the demons gathered around the two brothers. "Stay back! This is my fight!" Seshomaru growled. Inuyasha took this chance and darted towards Sesshoamru. Sesshoamru lloked up to see Inuyasha in the air. Inuyasha came down with a yell of "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, but the blast caught him on his left side, his weakness. He flew off the ground and landed about thirty feet away. He had lost.

Inuyasha stood there out of breath. Kaogme ran towards him and gave him a one armed hug. (she still held her ripped kimino to herself.) He hugged her close, burying his face into the crook of his kneck. "Kagome, Im so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. I wanted to-" "Inuyasah, I have to help him. I ahve to clean and ress his wounds. And I need to talk to him."

"What! Talk to him! Help him! He just tried to rape you! Why would you want to help him!" "Inuyasha! It's not really his fault. He lost someone close to him, and he says that I remind him of them. I think he was hoping I would fill that hole in his heart." "But-" "Inuyasha, trust e on this okay?" He nodded his head in agreement and acceptance.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoamru's lying body. "Sesshoamru?" "I lost you are his." "I was always his, Sesshoamru. I love Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widend and his mouth fell open. "Appearently, you lost someone you loved dearly. No one can replace that. Maybe you will find someone someday, but you cant dwell on the past. You may not show it, but you wish to find love, but it has to be for the right reasons."

"She was exactly like you, Kagome." She gasped slightly at the use of her name. Kyra was trong and kind. She had a pure heart and never took shit from anyone. I _am_ sorry. I should not have forced you. Im sorry."

"Its alright, Sesshomaru" "Keh!" "I understand. Even if you did actually fall in love with me, my heart belongs to Inuyasha. But we can still be freinds. I want to be freinds." "I would like that. But it does not stop me from killing my brother." "Whatever, I beleive I just beat your ass!" "Inuyasha! Im glad you want that. I wouldn't expect you to stop fighting Inuyahsa anyways. Now let me see your wounds. The wounds were not bad, due to his deamon body quickly healing itself.

When Kagome was done she stood up an dlooked at the gatherd youki. She then noticed Miroku, Sango, and Kirara standing in the middle of the crowd. Sango seemed well collected, while Miroku was looking at every demon suspicously. (lol) Kagome ran to SAngo and embraced her. "I missed you, Kagome." Sango told the young women who had become like a sister to her. "I missed you too, Sango." "Kagome!" "Miroku!" She quickly hugged Miroku without a second thought. She was rewarded with a grope on the ass. She pulled away in time to see Sango fsting Miroku on the back of the head. Kaogme giggled, wich was followed by Sango giggling, and Miroku laughing. When she was done, Kagome heard someone.

"Miko?" back to the same old ways...Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru standing in fromt of her, Inuyasha behind him. "Yes?" "Thank you." He pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome lightly hugged him back, keeping weary eyes on Inuyasha. He had growled and bared his fangs at the affection Sesshoamru showed towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru let go and turned to Inuyasha. "You take care of her. She chose you. If you hurt her, or let her get hurt. You'll die a slow and painfull death, by _my_ hands." He walked off, beckoning with a nod of his head for his servants to come into the castle.

They stood there for a while, watching the cstle. They were about to leave when a servant came out running towards Kagome. "Akami?" "I wished to give you back your belongings before you left. No matter how strange your clothing is." "Thank you, Akami." "Your welcome My Lady." "you dont have to call me that anymore." "I know." with that she walked off back to the castle.

Okay guys what did you think? There is one more chapter after this! Im so excited and sad at the same time...I hope you guys love it..I know Inu did.


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 5: The Truth

Okay guys this the second to last chapter, im both happy and sad that its coming to an end, but then i can finish my other story, and start on my new ideas! This chapter is just short and sweet, and will be leading to the final chapter. If you do not lke lemons you may not want to read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking a little behind the group. Kagome had checked Inuyasha's wounds, and changed into her school uniform. They ahd been walking in silence the whole time, not knowing what to say.

Inuysah POV

'She said she belonged to me. She said she loved me. How can she love me? Im just a worthless hanyou, and plux I hurt her.' Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. 'Had she heard what I said to Sesshoamru? I ment every word of it.' Kagome was lookign everywhere but at him. 'So she's still mad at me.' He let out a long and loud depressed sigh.

Kagome's POV

Kaogme looked over at Inuyasha as he sighed. 'Should I tell him? Did he hear me? If he did, is he upset? I hope he's not -'

Normal

'I hope he's not-' "Kagome?" "Hmm?"

"Im sorry. I know that when I go to see Kikyou, it's like I dont care for you. But thats not true. Your the only person thats on my mind. 'Is she close? If she finds me, what will she think.' Tha all I think about. I dont want you to come upon us and think the wong thing. I dont talk about you around her becasue its complicated. Kagome, I care about you so much. I would rather die then see you get hurt. Kagome, I lo-"

Inuyasha dot bother explaing. I decided to stay with you. I have to deal witht he consequences. Kikyou still holds your heart, and I just have a small piece. And I can deal with that." Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief. "I wont fight for a bigger piece , because its not my right. I'll deal with Kikyou for your sake." 'Here goes everything.' "I lo- I love you and I just want you to be happy." Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"You love me? You love me? Why didnt you ever tell me? No one's evre loved me for me , except my mother." He looked down at his feet as a picture of his mothers face cam into his mind.

"Im sorry if it upsets you." She sounded so depressed and lost, athat Inuyasha could barley stand it.

Miroku and Sango looked back at the couple. "Upset me? Kagome, I--" He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He planted a kiss on her lips. It was sweet and tender, but it let out all of his feeligns come out an dpour into her quivering lips. She pulled away and put her hand to her lips. Her eyes were dancing with joy, and a little confusion. "Kagome, I love you too." He grabbed her lips again with his, he pushed harder and hubgrier. She opened her mouth slightly, but enough room to let his tounge slip in to join hers. He played with her tounge, nipping and sucking, then massaging hers with his.

Sango stared at the couple. 'Finally,' was all she thought. Miroku on the other hand was staring at Ssngo, debating wether or not to take this chance. He decided..."Sango? Ummmmm...I..I dont know how to say this...but I love you. I dont know how you feel towards me, but I thought it was best to tell you when I had the courage to." "Mirkou.." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Ive always loved you Miroku.."

By this time Inuyaha and Kagome had pulled away, blushing madly, from their intense -first- make out. They looked a head to see Miroku and Sango in a tight embrace. His hands were surprisingly, only on the snall of her back. He pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her kneck. Then his hands slowly traveled down. WACK! THUD! SCREAM!

"You pervert! You just hugged me so you you could get your hands on me!" "NO! NO! Sango, I didn't! I do love you!" Kagome gasped. 'He sais it!' Inuyasha and KAgoem loooekd at eachother and ran to Miroku, SAngo, and Kirara; hand in hand.

Hey you guys, I know its short! But Im putting the last chapter in tonight! Its a lemon! So I hope you guys Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 6: Steamy Night

LEMON WARNING WARNING DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE

I dont own inuyasha ppl, but i wish i did :(

Kagome walked over to the hot springs to take a bath. "I need to relax. After all that, I think I deserve a rest." "Kagome? Don't 'Sit' me!" "Inuyasha? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" "No. No, Im not." "Whats wrong?" She asked in a worried tome as she hopped out of the spring and ran to him. "What is it?" "Its you?" "Me?" She was scared, 'what if he realized that he doesn't really love me?' "Yes. I need you. My body wants you. I want you." "What?" She asked in confusion. Then it hit her. "You want to sleep with me?"

"Sleep with you? No, Ive slept with you before. I wan tto mate with you." 'Kagome's fertile time is coming soon. If I dont do thid now, I might not be able to stop myself. Since I want her now, I will have her. That way she wont get pregnate with my pups.' His ears dropped for a split second at not having pups yet.

"Ummmmm...okay. But I dont know what to do. You'll have to help me." "What makes you think Ive done this before?" "Well haven't you? With-" "No! I never thought of Kikyou in that way." Kagome looked away slightly at his words. 'Is that a compliment or an insult?' "Then how are we supposed to do this?" "I'll do what I think is right." With that he grabbed her naked body, and pressed her against his clothed body.

She could feel his erection through his pants. He slid his hands down her body, resting at her hips. She started tugging at his hamori. Slowly, taking her time, and teasing him. "Dammit, Wench! Your taking to long!" He ripped his shirt off, watching her admire his body. Of course she had seen him before, but this time, she could touch him. She then noticed a golden locket laying on his chest. She took a good look and realized that it was hers. She thought she had dropped it on the way to Sesshomaru's tears came to her eyes at the realiztion that he had put it on as a reminder of her. Inuyasha stopped staring at her gorgouse body when he smelt her tears.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Are you scared? Wedont have to do this if you dont want to." Although he desperatly wanted to be with her. "No. Im ready. ITs just, your wearing my locket. "She said wiht a smile. "Well, you dropped it..and I ..uhhh..wanted something of you close to me." "You can keep it. I want you to have it." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.

She ran her hands across his chest, making a purrign sound in her throat.. He started to massage her breasts. First soft and tender, but then needing and wanting. She moaned in his ear, as he growled into the base of her neck.

He traveled down and sucked at her nipple. Rolling over the hardend nipple with his tounge, watching her breasts swell in pleasure. She gripped his shoulder and moaned loudly. She then ran her fingers acroos the hem of his pants. He whimpered pleadingly into her breasts. She untied his pants and---(how am I doing so far? I dont know if I should contiue this tho. Its not real good, but Ill let you decide.)

She untied his pants and pushed her hands down to sqeeze hi hard manhood. He groaned loudly and buried his face into her neck. He growled and whimpered into her neck. All of a sudden he picked her up, and grabbed her clothes,a nd walked further from camp.

He held her close to his front with one hand, and layed hisfire-rat robe on the ground. He then layed her atop the cloth. He slowly crawled acroos her body, leaving kisses along the way. First her navel, then her stomach, each breast, her kneck, jaw, and finally he was looking into her eyes. "Kagome? Thankyou for excepting me for who I am, and I love you. Will you be my mate." Kagome smiled warmly, and his stomach did a summersault. "I love you to Inuyasha, and I;; be your mate." He smiled softly, and kissed her hard and firm. He then crawled down her body and rubbed his thumb against her 'special palce.'

She cried out and bucked into him. He did this over and over until he finally slid tow fingers into her. Being careful of his claws. She moaned loudly, and bucked, forcing his fingers further into her. He kept pumping into her, allt he while her hips moving in rythm with his fingers.

He finally pulled his fingers out and licked them. He sucked them dry, leaving no trace of her taste on him. He couldn't take it anylonger. He buried his face into her, until he couldn't go any further. He pulled out and took aa good whif of her. The spot where her sweet scent came from. He stood up on his knees, and pulled of his pants, throwing them to join with her clothes. He crawled over her and palced the very tip of him into her. He slowly moved int her. She was tight at first, but with each small tear of pain that she shed, she expanded. He moved forward enoguh to reach her barrier, but not enough to break it.

He kissed her neck and nipped it, leaving small marks. He licked the tears away,a nd then looked into her eyes. "This will hurt, Kagome. But it will get better, I promise. Do you trust me?" "I do Inuyasha. And I wnat this from you, so nothings gonna stop me." He kissed her hard, trying to distract her from the on coming pain, and then thrust hard and fast into her. She cried out in pain, and he settled, leeting her body recover.

He started thrusting again when he felt her tighten on him again. First he went slow and easy, but when she started begging for it, he did. Ge thrust hard and fast, going deeper with every thrust, drinking in her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

She moved her hips with his, and kept her arms around his neck, and her legs around her waist. She clenched her teeth in a moan, as he grunted pleasurably into her hair. He was so close, but she was a little behind. He took his hand and pushed down towards their connection. He begain rubbing her nub, she maoned his name in her pleasure. He gave one final thrust, and he released into her, bting her neck, and calling out the others name.

He listened to her slow breathing and fell asleep, in her, and her vibration all around him.

So what you guys think? It was my first lemon! Let me know what you guys think! R&R!

Hope you enjoyed the story, I know I enjoyed making it!


End file.
